Conventionally known is a power-supply device including a battery assembly composed of a plurality of batteries each having a positive electrode at one end of the battery and a negative electrode at the other end of the battery, the batteries overlapped with each other in a manner that electrodes having the different polarities are adjacent to each other (for example, refer to PTL 1 described below).
The power-supply device described in PTL 1 includes bus bars connecting the plurality of batteries in series by connecting the adjacent electrodes having the different polarities of the plurality of batteries adjacent to each other. Each bus bar is provided with a terminal. This terminal includes an electric contact part attached to the bus bar, and a wire connecting part continued to the electric contact part, and attached to an electric wire connected to a voltage detecting means for detecting voltage of the battery. The electric contact part of the terminal includes a pair of clipping pieces disposed with a gap from each other, and connected to the bus bar by press-inserting the bus bar into between the clipping pieces.
Also, disclosed is a configuration in which a voltage detection terminal detecting voltage of an electricity storage device is connected to an electrode of the electricity storage device so that a crimp contact surface side of the voltage detection terminal to which an electric cable is crimped may face in a direction opposite to the electrode of the electricity storage device (for example, refer to PTL 2 described below). In the electricity storage device described in PTL 2, a crimp contact portion of the voltage detection terminal is connected by screwing to a battery electrode column, together with a bus bar.